


Disney Date

by Sansastarkofwinterfell



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-01-25 01:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12519796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sansastarkofwinterfell/pseuds/Sansastarkofwinterfell
Summary: Modern Theonsa. Based on this prompt:'Person A works in a store aimed towards children (like Disney or Build-a-Bear) as a clerk. One day, a very intimidating and downright terrifying Person B walks into the store. They ask Person A for advice on what to buy for kids because their child’s birthday is coming up'





	Disney Date

**Author's Note:**

> I changed a few things in the prompt, but it's based on it. This is my first Theonsa fic. Hope you all enjoy it :)

Theon was still annoyed that Robb had convinced him to do this. Theon was the youngest of his siblings, he had no practice with younger kids, Robb on the other hand had four younger siblings so he was well aware of what to buy kids for their birthdays.

Robb had forgotten to buy his youngest brother a birthday present and had no time to pick it up. Instead, he had managed to rope Theon into a task he really couldn’t be bothered with.

He had tried every store in the area and there was nothing that was suitable for a five-year-old boy. There were toys for babies and toys for older kids, but nothing that matched Robb’s description of a present for Rickon.

Out of the corner of his eye, Theon saw the Disney sign and realised that there was a Disney store. _Surely there’ll be something in there._ As he entered, Theon realised there was perhaps too much in this store. He had no idea where to start looking. It must have shown on his face because one of the sales assistants approached him.

“Good morning, do you need any help?” A feminine voice asked him and Theon turned around to see where the voice had come from. He caught his breath a bit, not expecting to see someone so beautiful in the store. She had hair down to her shoulders, as red as a sunset and eyes as clear as the sea.

Finding his voice, he managed to stammer. “Erm, yeah. I’m looking for a present for a five-year-old’s birthday. Apparently, it’s a difficult age to buy for.”

“Sure, follow me.” She led him to a different section of toys, and then started to look at him weirdly. She must’ve seen the question in his eyes because she then spoke up. “I’m sorry, it’s just, you don’t look old enough to have a five-year-old child.”

Theon’s eyes went comically wide and he shook his head quickly. _A child is the last thing I ever need right now_ , he thought.

“Oh, no, no. It’s for my friend. I mean it’s not his son either, it’s for his younger brother. Robb somehow managed to rope me into buying the present.”

“I’m sorry, I jumped to conclusions.” The woman looked like she was about to say something, before stopping herself.

“No worries.” She spent the next ten minutes pointing out the best sellers and Theon was truly grateful to her. He probably would’ve brought a present completely unsuitable and then Robb would never speak to him again.

The girl was also fun. In the ten minutes she had been helping him, she had responded better to his far too obvious flirting than most girls he’d met. She even smiled, laughed and flirted back and Theon thought it was weird that the most conversation he’d had with a seemingly interesting girl for weeks was in a Disney store of all places. _The universe works in mysterious ways,_ he reasoned.

After admittedly saying no to some of the toys she presented him with just so he could spend more time talking to her, Theon eventually picked the new Star Wars lightsaber toy and a couple of other little things. Robb’s parents probably wouldn’t thank him for that, he knew Rickon was a bit of an unruly child as it is, but Robb told him Rickon had recently taken an interest in Star Wars, so Theon thought it was a good pick.

He was taken over to the till and had the presents wrapped up for a little bit of extra money, another excuse to spend more time with the pretty sales assistant. She finished wrapping the presents up and spoke to him again.

“What’s the boy’s name? I’ll put it on the tag for you.”

“Rickon.” Instead of writing the name down, her head shot up and stared at him, a confused look on her face.

“Wait, so you’re buying this present for your friend Robb’s younger brother who turns five and whose name is Rickon. You don’t mean Rickon Stark do you?”

Now it was Theon’s turn to be confused, how did she know he was talking about Robb and Rickon. He nodded at her and she sighed.

“I’m Robb’s sister.” Theon’s eyes went wide once again and he began to panic.

“You’re Sansa?” She nodded and Theon let out a groan, “Oh my god I’ve been flirting with Robb’s baby sister. He’s actually going to kill me.”

“I’m going to be the one killing him when I see him after finding out he didn’t bother buying his present for Rickon himself. And by the way, I’m not Robb’s _baby_ sister. I am eighteen,” she said, with a smirk on her face.

 _Is she still flirting with me, even after this?_ Theon had to admit that he did like this girl, but Sansa was Robb’s sister and she was three years younger than him, wouldn’t that be a bit weird?

“Look, I don’t care about Robb, we clearly get along. Now forget he’s my brother for a moment and would you like to see me again?” Theon nodded, still sort of speechless. “Good, I want to see you. How about we take it slow and just start with a coffee?”

“Won’t it be weird? And I mean, I don’t want Robb to kill me.” Sansa laughed.

“Robb talks about you all the time, he’d never hurt you. It’s my dad you need to worry about.” Theon gulped slightly, knowing how intimidating Robb’s father (and mother for that matter) could be when they wanted too, and Sansa laughed once more, clearly enjoying this. “I’m kidding again, my dad’s pretty harmless. His bark is worse than his bite.”

“Right, so the coffee place, tomorrow at six.”

“I’ll be there.” She smiled at him and handed him the present for Rickon, now fully wrapped. Theon thanked her and left the shop, promising to make sure she enjoys their ‘date’ tomorrow.

He smiled as he left, not expecting to have found a date in a children’s store and turned around to get another look at Sansa and found himself amazed how easily they connected in such a short space of time. _Please don’t mess this one up, Theon. She’s perfect for you._


End file.
